The objectives of this proposal are to optimize the predictability of neocartilage growth from perichondrium by the further investigation of fixation techniques as well as exploration of the role of mechanical factors on neocartilage formation. A spectrum of mechanical factors from complete immobilization to intermittent continuous passive motion will be studied (ICPM). Further characterization of the arthroplasty surface will be made using biochemical, biomechanical and morphological techniques. Normal articular cartilage will serve as a control. The significant rate of failure of total joint replacement surgery has stimulated a renewed interest in biological arthroplasty, particularly for young of middle aged patients. The recent observation that rib perichondrium transplanted to a joint will proliferate to form hyaline cartilage offers an exciting avenue for a new research direction in this field.